


Annoying Cake-Date(?)

by RomanoYuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mmm cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoYuma/pseuds/RomanoYuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally from a fanfic trade with shinos-artblog.tumblr.com my job was to write some Ishida Mondo, just them eating cake nothing serious at all~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Cake-Date(?)

"Mondddoooooooo! I want some cake too! Let me in!"

Mondo heard Ishida pound on the door separating him from the cake and himself, two things he knew Ishida was more obsessed with then he’d like to admit. In fact he specifically invited Ishimaru to share cake with, not the weirdo who actually paid Yamada for photos of him sleeping in class. Mondo could easily imagine Ishida hiding in the bushes watching him talk to Ishimaru. He kept pondering the idea until he heard Ishida start kicking at the door, Ishimaru frowned.

"Sorry Mondo."

"Eh no biggie, let’s let him in already." He started to open the door… "Fine fine ya can come in, but I swe-WOAH!" Mondo yelled as he grabbed Ishida and lifted him into the air before he got hit, the kid was more trouble then he was worth if ya asked Mondo, but he did have a certain charm.

"Mondoooo I want cake."

"Oui stop whining, I let you in so just be grateful for that much ok!?"

"No way! Cake! Cake! Cake!"

"Ok ok chill out. I’ll go get some."

"Wait!" Ishida put his hand on the gang leader’s cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth "You had some on your face! Mm this cake tastes good! Chocolate?!"

"I’m uh… Going to get Ishida some uh cake!" Ishimaru announced as he left the room. Mondo knew that Ishimaru got uncomfortable with PDA and the like so his brother kissing his best friend was probably weird to him.

' _Hell it's weird to me even.'_ Mondo thought

"You know you have to feed me the cake right?"

"Um no."

"PLEAAASEEEEEE MONDO _PLEASE_!" Ishida grabbed Mondo, wrapping his arms around the others neck and legs around the waist. "I want you to feed me the cake!" "Oh my GOD! GET OFF OF ME ISHIDA! ISHIMARU! ISHIMARU GET IN HERE AND HELP ME WITH YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!"

* * *

"I cannot believe you would act in such a way at your host’s house Ishida, you should be ashamed." Ishimaru lectured, finishing his lemon cake. "Thank you again for the food."

Ishida pouted as he ate his cake, (strawberry),occasionally taking a piece of Mondo’s (chocolate), when he thought no one was looking. Both did, but chose to let him have his fun.

"So why cakes?" Ishida asked (not before taking finishing his cake obviously) "Considering you’re such a well, tough guy..?"

"Nothing wrong with eating cake, Ishida, even if you’re tough. If ya gotta know I had a coupon…" Mondo grumbled.

"Using coupons is really smart! Good job Mondo!" Ishida gave a ‘thumbs up’ and jumped over to Mondo, he rested his head on Mondo’s shoulder.

“V… Very smart… I’m sorry I appear to be sleepy…” He yawned and shut his eyes.

"Well, I guess I’ll go tell mom and dad that Ishida will be spending the night here, I’d love to as well, but I have volunteer work at the library tomorrow. Oh and I don’t want to take care of him this time." Ishimaru said starting to get up.

"Woah woah woahhhh! What!?"

"Mondo, I’m sure you’ve noticed my brothers hyperactivity by now! Things like cake full of sugar makes him very sleepy, he’ll be asleep for awhile and it’s best not to wake him he’ll have a headache. Don’t worry he doesn’t drool he’s just clingy."

"W-wait!"

"Please have a good night Mondo and take care of my brother." Ishimaru smiled and left.

"So I’m stuck with ya, aren’t I Ishida?"

* * *

10:30pm

Mondo picked up Ishida and put him in the bed, he started tucking him in. A few blankets and an extra pillow. "Mo… Mom… No you’re…? Momdo? No wait, Mondo?"

"Uh, yeah. . ?"

"Will you stay with me? My head hurts…"

"Um ok."

Mondo lied down next to Ishida, Ishida rolled over and wrapped his arms around Mondo like he was a teddy bear.

"Thank you." Ishida whispered as he fell back asleep.

' _Once he wakes up he'll probably smother me or something… He's like a child._ ' Mondo thought as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
